1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to footwear and more specifically it relates to a sock system for people who have problems with their feet sweating or diabetic.
Individuals that have diabetes or similar problems must maintain their feet within a dry state without irritation to prevent infection. If infection should infiltrate the feet of the individual the individual may lose some of their toes or an entire foot. Individuals with diabetes therefore must be extremely careful when preparing their feet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It can be appreciated that socks have been in use for years. Typically, conventional socks are comprised of material including dies and other chemicals that some individuals are extremely sensitive to. Diabetics have to be extremely careful not to wear socks that include dies or other chemicals because of the risk of irritation and infection. Some socks utilized by diabetics are the xe2x80x9cElkxe2x80x9d wool/sportsman sock, the xe2x80x9cDiabetic Comfort Socksxe2x80x9d, and the xe2x80x9cHunterxe2x80x9d by Outlast.
The main problem with conventional socks is the fact of not having enough material to absorb the moisture from ones feet. Another problem with conventional socks is that they do not adequately absorb the moisture produced by the user""s feet. Another problem with conventional socks is that the socks are colored thereby causing problems for diabetics.
Examples of patented footwear include U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,548 to Chesebro, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,091 to Moser; U.S. Pat. No. 1,708,342 to Vogt; U.S. Pat. No. 721,190 to Himer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,215 to Guigley; U.S. Pat. No. 1,431,643 to Fisher which are all illustrative of such prior art.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for people who have problems with there feet sweating and are/or diabetic. The main problem with conventional socks is the fact of not having enough material to absorb the moisture from ones feet. Another problem is the socks that do not absorb the moisture produced by the persons feet. Also, another problem is that conventional socks are not colored within the upper portions with white bottoms to avoid irritations and infections.
In these respects, the sock system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of people who have problems with there feet sweating and are/or diabetic.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of socks now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new sock system construction wherein the same can be utilized for people who have problems with there feet sweating and are/or diabetic.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new sock system that has many of the advantages of the socks mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new sock system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art socks, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a sock device having a top portion attached to a bottom portion by a connection means. The top portion may be comprised of any fabric or color desired by the user providing a pleasing visual appearance to the user. The bottom portion is comprised of a fluid absorbing material which is not colored such as terry cloth. The bottom portion is comprised of a bottom surface, a heel and a front upper portion. The front upper portion of the bottom portion preferably surrounds the entire portion of the toes of a user. The top portion is comprised of an upper end having an opening, a middle portion and a lower end wherein the lower end is attached to the bottom portion. The connection means is comprised of any connection structure commonly utilized to secure two pieces of fabric such as but not limited to glue or thread.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a sock system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
An object of the present invention is to provide a sock system for people who have problems with there feet sweating and are/or diabetic.
Another object is to provide a sock system that absorbs the moisture from ones foot.
Another object is to provide a sock system that has no dies in the absorption area that could cause an infection.
Another object is to provide a sock system that reduces the risk of infection that could cause the loss of a toe or foot.
Another object is to provide a sock system that allows people with diabetes to wear colored socks with out jeopardizing their health.
Another object is to provide a sock system that allows the wearer to have colored socks that matches their outfit with out worrying about smelly feet.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated.